Wake Up Call
by MoralCoward
Summary: Diamonds knew that something was wrong when he woke up drugged in the Felt's basement, but there's something The Felt didn't count on.


"Wakey wakey sunshine!", Diamonds heard a muffled voice pierce into his ears. "Seriously, wake the fuck up before I make you."

Diamonds let out a groan as he forced his eyelids to open. As soon as he felt the pounding of his head and the ringing of his ears he knew what was going on.

"I'm drugged", He slurred as he struggled to recall what events lead him here. His recent memories seemed to run through his fingers and the only thing he could recall was getting drinks with the crew that night. Someone must have spiked your drink.

"Well no shit pretty boy.", He heard the voice of Crowbar say, his voice alone making his head hurt even more. "Now you're going to start answering some questions or else I'm going to force them out of you."

If Diamonds wasn't drugged with god knows what, he would have said something back. Hell, he might have even got out of the chair he was tied to. He realized that wasn't happening when he tried to sluggishly loosen the knot tying his wrists together behind the chair.

Crowbar must have seen Diamonds struggling because he let out an amused snort.

"How cute.", He said mockingly. "Now first question, where is your crew's bases. I want to know the locations of all of them."

"Fuck...you..", Diamonds managed to get out before Crowbar slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You must think this is some sort of game. Let's just call that a warning. If you don't tell me the locations of your crew's base things will get ugly.", Crowbar warns menacingly.

"How can it get more ugly when you're here.", Diamonds slurred out deadpan which caused Crowbar to growl and punch him straight in the stomach.

Diamonds immediately recoils from the hit and clenches his teeth to keep back a groan of pain.

"Now, tell me."

Diamonds doesn't respond, his head swimming and his heart beating fast. He wasn't going to tell this douche bag anything no matter how hard he hits, so unless the crew was coming back soon, he was going to die there.

"Fucking answer me!", Crowbar says as he rained punch after punch straight towards Diamond's face. Diamonds could do nothing but clench his eyes shut and struggle more with his binds as his face began to bruise and blood dripped from his nose.

"Not so pretty now, eh pretty boy?", Crowbar asked mockingly with a huff as he stopped punching the defenseless man with his bloodstained hands.

"Here's what I'll do. I'll let you go safe and sound and even patch up your injuries if you just tell me where the bases are. I won't even tell Slick or the rest of your crew you told me. It will just be a secret between us.", Crowbar said calmly. "Or..if you choose to still stay silent things are not going to get pretty."

Through the distorted vision of Diamond's bruised and swollen eyes he saw Crowbar pick up a knife from a table next to him.

Of course, Diamonds said nothing back. Diamonds was not lowly enough to go against his crew behind their backs. That sort of betrayal just wasn't in his code. He wasn't going to let this leprechaun get the best of him.

"I'm assuming that's a no, huh?", Crowbar asked distastefully with a curled lip. Silence was his answer.

The next five minutes were a haze to Diamonds. All he felt was pain blossom towards his chest as Crowbar ripped his expensive tailored suit with his knife to expose the other's chest. Diamonds felt the chill of his now exposed skin and clenched his teeth, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Crowbar stabbed Diamonds straight in the lower part of his stomach and Diamonds couldn't help but let out a pained groan at the pain that blossomed.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit anything vital but you might die from blood loss if you keep stalling to answer me.", Crowbar said with a tsk. "You know, you're lucky I'm the leader around here. The others...let's just say they have fewer morals than me when it comes to pretty people. If you don't answer soon, then I might just let them have their way."

Crowbar runs a finger down the middle of Diamond's chest to emphasize his meaning which causes Diamonds to shudder in disgust. The Felt really had issues.

"Now I'm going to give you to the count of three before I go again.", Crowbar says. "This tough silent guy routine is just going to get you hurt."

Diamonds just tried to conjure up the most menacing glare his pounding head can conjure.

"One."

Diamonds grits his teeth and prepares for more.

"Two."

"Three!"

Before Crowbar can plunge the knife down onto tender skin once more, he was interrupted by loud noises coming from the other side of the door in the room.

Crowbar turned to the door, grabbing his crowbar from the table and standing in a battle position as he waited for what was behind to reveal itself.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Spades shot through, a knife in his hand and anger on his face. He glared at Crowbar and was about to lunge for the man before he saw the limp bloody silhouette of his crew member tied to the chair. His face fell.

"Diamonds.", He breathed the name.

"Me and Diamonds were in the middle of something. Guess I'll just have to teach you some manners for interrupting here.", Crowbar said snidely.

"How fucking dare you…", Spades said; shaking with rage. "How fucking dare you touch my Diamonds!"

Before Crowbar could even process it, Spades was plunging a knife straight into his face, the Felt member dropping immediately. Spades seethed in his anger as he resisted the urge to stab the Felt member's face until it was an unrecognizable mess. Diamonds needed him more right now.

"Oh my fucking god... Diamonds.", Spades says in pure shock as he takes in the form of his best friend. His face was littered in nasty looking bruises that were just beginning to form and his nose looked crooked. The man's chest was not in good shape with a large bruise forming on his stomach and a wound that slowly seeped out blood.

The most unnerving thing to Spades though was the other's glazed and unfocused eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry Diamonds. You were in the bathroom so long and I just thought you were takin' a long piss! Didn't know they took you.", Spades rambles as he quickly unties Diamonds from the chair. He only gets silence back.

"Fuck that's a huge wound.", Spades said as he frantically looked around for something to stop the bleeding. He noticed the tattered suit and cut a strip off, tying it around the man's wound.

"God damn it, talk to me Diamonds!", Spades said. He was unnerved by the silence.

"My suit.", Diamonds slurs. His voice sounded absolutely devastated.

"Of course you would fuckin' worry about that the most.", Spades said in amused exasperation. "You can get a new one later."

When Spades is satisfied that the makeshift bandage will stop the bleeding, he carefully picks up the tall lanky man and heads for the exit swiftly. He didn't have time to deal with the other green idiots right now.

"Clubs! Hearts! We're leaving!", He yells out.

"Spades…", He hears Diamonds say shakily.

"What's up buddy?", Spades asks. Diamonds was really out of it.

"It hurts... I'm gonna die.", Diamonds slurs with panic in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up, you're not 'gonna die' you idiot. I'd punch death in the face before I let that happen.", Spades said with sincerity as he quickened his steps.

Diamonds seemed content with this because he nodded and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Spades felt like the wind is knocked out of him from the smile. It was small and was in the midst of Diamond's still bloody and bruised face but it was a rare sight for Spades and he thought it was beautiful.

When Spades made it out of the house, he looked behind him and saw Hearts and Clubs close behind.

"Clubs, fucking blow this joint. Snowman and Doc are out at some stupid social event.", Spades said with an evil toothy grin.

"Way ahead of you boss!", Clubs said as he lifted his hat to reveal a ticking bomb. He took the bomb off of his head like it was nothing and threw it at the house.

"This is going to be one light show.", Hearts said and with that the now four of them made it to their car with the sound of a loud boom and shrieking behind them.

Spades would have preferred to stab each and every one of the fuckers but he knew that Diamonds needed medical attention. The rubble of the previous Felt Mansion was another reminder that nobody messes with his crew and gets away with it. 


End file.
